


Thunder Boom and Wind Roar

by upset_and_confused



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Cop Rick comes home to you during a wicked thunderstorm and holds you while the wind howls.





	Thunder Boom and Wind Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but figured I should post it here too, enjoy!

The house is dark and quiet, your roommate is over at their partner’s house tonight and with all the new rules at the citadel you simply assume that Rick won’t be stumbling in this evening. You normally don’t mind being home alone, it affords you some time to enjoy the silence, order in for only one, and watch whatever you want on the TV downstairs without worrying about disturbing your roomie. Tonight was a little different, however.

              A clap of thunder and the sound of rain slapping against the window made you jump and nestle deeper into the blankets you had drawn around yourself. The power had gone out an hour ago, and you’d been forcing yourself not to use your phone to light up the room, you figured you should save it just in case something happened. Lightning forked across the sky and you clutched your pillow, the deafening boom of thunder that followed caused the windows to rattle menacingly. You normally loved thunderstorms, but an empty, powerless apartment so close to the woods was not the most ideal place to enjoy a wicked raging one at midnight.  

              A loud clap of thunder covered the noise of the door opening and shutting, but it didn’t cover the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Your blood ran cold as you heard heavy steps approaching. It was probably just your roommate, you told yourself as the steps came closer. It was probably just your roommate coming to check in on you, you told yourself as the door to your room jiggled. The sound of the door knob turning had you tensing, ready to strike as you clutched your phone. A hand landed on your shoulder and you leapt out of bed slamming a fist into the stomach of the intruder just like Rick had showed you. The person let out a loud ‘oof!’ and hit the floor, shaking the shelves with their heavy impact. You were out of bed and on them in a second, ready to drive another blow into their face when the lightning lit the room again and you were looking down at a head of wild blue hair, bloodshot shadowed eyes, and a tired but proud smile.

              “T-that was impressive.” Rick teased, reaching cold wet hands to gently grip your hips. You shivered, your face now hot with embarrassment. “N-Not how I- what I was expecting as a greeting when I came in, but you’re r-ready for home invaders f-f-for sure.” You laugh nervously and go to kiss his rain wet mouth, warming it with your tongue as he wraps his arms around you. The chill of his rain wet uniform soaking through your sleep shirt has you whining in protest but you don’t pull back just yet.  

              “Figured you were going to be staying at the Citadel tonight.” You mutter, moving to kiss his cheeks and nibble his neck as he pushed his hands under your shirt seeking sleep warm skin. “New president, new rules, less time for things that aren’t hunting dissenters.” You tease, rolling off him and watching as he undresses, tossing his wet clothes into the hamper you had set aside for him the first night he came home covered in blood.

              Rick let out a hum and ran a hand over his face, mussing his hair slightly as he sat down on the bed heavily, his pale skin lighting up under the flash of lightning. “bad storm, huh?” he asked, obviously not wanting to stay on the subject.

“Yeah.” You answer, exiting the room and coming back with a towel, wrapping it around him and pressing a kiss to his head as you began toweling him off. Rick closed his eyes, leaning into the touch like a pleased cat. You found yourself following his movements and smiling slightly as you watched him enjoy the physical attention. His face was more expressive and open than any other Rick you had met and you relished knowing he was yours. An eye, half lidded, watched you work and you playfully jerked the towel over his face, turning away from him to undress, your pajamas were soaked anyway. A hand reached out to smack your ass, you yelped and turned to swat at a giggling Rick. He tugged you close and looked up at you fondly as you pulled your top off and he immediately sunk his teeth into the exposed skin.

              “Ah, Rick.” You gasp quietly, running your hands through his hair and smiling as he pulls you closer. “Come on, let me get back in bed, it’s cold out here.” He didn’t let you go entirely but did loosen his grasp enough for you to crawl under the covers and snuggle close to him. The heat was already sinking into your skin as he traced a hand down your side and gripped your hip. A boom of thunder and a flash of lighting made you jump a bit and illuminated his grin as he pulled you under his chin, rubbing his hands over your back in a half attempt to warm you.

              “Di-didn’t know you were afrai- scared of thunder storms.” He teased as you wrapped around him and pinched his skin. “Come on, kiddo.” You hated when he called you that but you were too tired to snap at him. “Let’s- I’m here now, you’re safe from the storm.” You rolled your eyes but were yawning and settling into him already.

              The rain still lashed against the window, the thunder still echoed through the apartment and made the windows shake, the lighting still was the only light in the powerless apartment, but you were relaxed now. Arms were wrapped tight around you, lips were dancing across your cheeks and head, and you thought you may have just caught the word ‘love’ before you fell asleep. Maybe Rick loved thunderstorms as much as you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at interracialspacegays.tumblr.com !!


End file.
